1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to outputting an accounting record for each execution unit when a computer system executes a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a program of a large calculation amount is executed, a computer system which is specialized in high-speed calculation is used. A case where such a computer system is used by only a single user is rare, and, ordinarily, such a computer system is shared between a plurality of users. In accordance with CPU time used for a program and an I/O amount, fee is charged for each user.
A program is executed in execution units, called processes, under an operating system program. When a program is executed, processes are generated, are loaded in memory spaces allocated for the processes, respectively, and are executed. In response to the execution of the program, CPU time used, an I/O amount and so forth are managed and updated as accounting information for each process. When the execution of the program is finished, the processes are deleted. At this time, the accounting information is output to an accounting file as an accounting record.
When a plurality of programs, related to each other, are executed, a plurality of processes for executing the programs can be managed as one job. Further, users' programs are executed as jobs.
In a computer system in the related art, a program executed for system management and a program executed by a user are not distinguished from one another, and, after completion of processes, the accounting record is output to the accounting file.
When a power supply to a computer system is started, when a system is restarted, or the like, many programs are executed for various initializing settings and so forth. Therefore, generation and deletion of processes are repeated many times.
Outputting of the accounting record to the accounting file is a process which requires considerable time because accessing an external storage device accompanies the processing. Accordingly, there is a problem that when a power supply to a computer system is started or when a system is restarted, a long time is required before execution of a user's program is started.